Va, vis, vole et nous venge
by SmilingSparrow
Summary: Ne pleure pas, Hermione, la vie n'est qu'une succession de contrariétés qu'il faut apprendre à surmonter.  lui avait dit sa mère. On dit que les mères ont toujours raison, cette fois-ci était peut-être même trop conforme à la règle...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai déjà posté puis abandonné cette fiction mais j'ai décidé de la modifier complètement pour en faire une histoire bien mieux, enfin j'espère. La version précédente ressemblait bien trop aux autres à mon goût et, pour moi, une histoire bien est une histoire originale.**

**Donc, ne vous attendez pas à une histoire où Drago devient gentil et que lui et Hermione se battent contre Voldemort ! J'adore les dramiones, mais il y en a trop déjà alors j'ai opté pour quelque chose d'original. Vous l'aurez compris, pas de couple Drago/Hermione, enfin peut-être, ça dépendra de vous. Je ne vous dirai pas avec qui j'ai décidé de caser notre héroïne, je compte sur vous pour me supposer l'heureux élu !**

**Cette histoire, je l'ai refaite aujourd'hui parce que je m'ennuyais mais je suis à fond sur mon autre « La vie continue ! », récemment renommé « L'obscure clarté qui tombe des étoiles » histoire très longue ( bien que je n'en sois qu'au 15eme chapitre ) et que j'espère de tout cœur finir. Pour tout vous dire, le prochain chapitre de cette fiction ne sera pas publié avant longtemps, je vous laisse juste un avant-goût de ce qu'elle sera. Pas de guimauve, je déteste ça, et pas des événements ( trop ) différents de la version de JKR – mis à part les pouvoirs d'Hermione, qui font partie intégrante de la fiction et qui sont même ses piliers ( à l'histoire ). Ceci est un prologue, il est au moins quatre fois plus court que les futurs chapitres, voire plus.**

**Prologue :**

Hermione avait alors cinq ans, elle jouait dans le parc avec des inconnus complets, mais on sait que les enfants sont toujours très sociables, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère, qui discutait avec une ancienne amie à elle qu'elle avait retrouvé ce jour même. A ce qu'Hermione avait compris, les deux petites filles qui jouaient avec elle s'appelaient Nina et Nora, c'étaient des jumelles, et le garçon s'appelait Ross. Ils jouaient à chat perché et Hermione s'amusait comme une petite folle, batifolant d'arbre en arbre au désespoir de l'actuel loup, Nora. Alors qu'elle descendait de l'arbre dans lequel elle s'était élevée de cinquante centimètres, grimpant sur une racine pour que Nora ne puisse l'attraper, elle tomba par terre mais, bonne joueuse, se releva en rigolant et courut à nouveau. Cependant, Nora avait pris de l'avance et s'empressa de la rattraper. Alors, elle poussa Hermione plutôt violemment, et cette dernière tomba brusquement sur le sol boueux du parc. Vexée, Hermione se releva en pleurant, tandis que Nora repartait en courant, prenant de l'avance sur le loup qu'était Hermione. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de tomber qui bouleversait Hermione mais plutôt le fait que Nora l'ait fait tomber. Elle était vexée. Elle s'approcha de sa mère, pleurant et boitillant, et cette dernière vint vers elle pour la câliner et la réconforter. Hermione se calma rapidement mais resta encore un peu blottie dans les bras réconfortants de sa mère.

« Ne pleure pas, la vie n'est qu'une succession de contrariétés, dit celle-ci. Il faut savoir surmonter ses vexations afin de se détacher de l'avis des gens, pour mieux vivre soi-même en harmonie. Tu en auras beaucoup d'autres, des contrariétés, des épreuves. Elles sont notre vie et nous symbolisent. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner jouer avec les enfants, pardonne pour mieux t'amuser, ma chérie. »

Hermione n'avait pas tout compris à la phrase et n'avait pas non plus compris son intérêt, elle n'avait que compris « retourne jouer avec les enfants », ce à quoi elle obéit sans rechigner. Les enfants de cet âge sont ingrats et irrespectueux, mais ils pardonnent vite. Jane Granger détacha un instant son regard de son amie pour observer sa fille. Hermione riait aux éclats avec ses nouveaux amis. Voyant cela, Jane ne put que sourire, ravie du bonheur apparent dont sa fille était victime. Alors, sans aucune hésitation, elle se détourna à nouveau de sa fille pour se concentrer sur son amie. Naïma Petrovsky, secrètement sorcière de son état, s'était quelque peu entichée de cette famille si adorable et surtout si unie. Ne disant rien de sa condition à son ancienne amie, elles parlaient en parfaites moldues, et tout était très bien ainsi. Il y avait dans ce tableau, les deux femmes discutant et les quatre enfants courant dans Hyde Park, une sincérité touchante et une beauté inégalable. Cette scène attira d'ailleurs l'œil d'un photographe qui passait par là, à la recherche de clichés magnifiques à mettre dans le journal qui parlerait des parcs. Il demanda la permission et mitrailla de son appareil photo les deux adultes et les quatre enfants.

Ce fut une journée habituelle, mais pourtant unique et inégalable. Extraordinaire.

Si, tout d'abord, Hermione ne comprit pas les propos de sa mère sur le pardon et l'harmonie, en grandissant, elle comprit son sens. Cette phrase était l'une des préférées de sa mère, et elle avait tellement raison...

On dit souvent que les mères ont toujours raison. Cette fois-ci était peut-être même trop conforme à la règle...

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce prologue. Certes, il n'y a rien d'important mais je trouve que c'est une introduction aux futurs problèmes d'Hermione.**

**J'attends vos remarques et reproches ! A toutes, bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà, bonjour ! Finalement, je publie tout de suite la... suite ^^**

**Si quelques clichés vous viennent à l'oeil, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les principaux sont évités et pour ceux que vous voyez... se passe-t-il ce que vous croyez ? Ce n'est pas précisé, pourtant o_O**

**Prenez votre mal en patience, l'explication viendra chapitre... enfin, dans un chapitre, c'est tout !**

**Je vous laisse à votre chapitre, qui est plat, j'installe le décor, simplement, et peu joyeux, certes, mais ça ira en s'arrangeant... un peu. Ce n'est pas une histoire drôle, du moins pour le moment. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à vous dire, sinon que cette fois, le prochain chapitre arrivera vraiment dans longtemps... désolée :-)**

**I ) Rentrée à Poudlard.**

C'était le dernier jour des vacances d'été. L'automne approchait à grands pas, faisant tomber doucement les feuilles comme une promesse, la promesse d'une heureuse année. Hermione regardait ces feuilles se détacher des arbres et danser au rythme du vent, pour finalement tomber sur le sol dans un ballet majestueux si naturel.  
Demain, elle retrouverait ses amis. Demain, elle étudierait dans une école que les humains auraient du mal à imaginer : Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Elle aurait pu être heureuse.

Elle aurait dû être heureuse.  
Cette journée aurait pu être parfaite mais le destin n'en avait pas voulu ainsi.  
A l'aube de ses 17 ans, au moment où elle aurait été préfète en chef des Gryffondors à Poudlard, titre auquel elle avait toujours rêvé, ses parents étaient partis. A cause d'elle. Elle s'en voulait tant qu'elle doutait que cette souffrance soit humaine.  
Elle continuerait d'étudier malgré tout et contre tout car, malgré la haine et l'amertume qu'elle vouait à tout le monde, elle travaillerait pour eux, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle gâche sa vie à ressasser son chagrin et auraient voulu qu'elle vive heureuse.  
Demain, sa vie recommencerait. Elle serait entourées de ses amis, et de ses ennemis, à qui elle ne dirait rien pour ne pas voir de la pitié dans leur yeux. Elle espérait pouvoir vivre quelques instants heureux.  
Tout en se disant ça, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle aimait beaucoup ses parents et seul le temps parviendrait à guérir ses blessures. Elle attendrait.  
Elle entra chez elle pour trouver des objets qu'elle emmènerait à Poudlard en souvenir de ses parents. Il y en avait peu. La plupart des objets avait été pris mais subsistaient encore quelques choses. Elle trouva une coupe d'or d'un pureté incroyable incrustée de diamants, les livres préférés de ses parents, un pot avec une jolie plante dedans, des bijoux de sa mère en or et en argent dont un avait une chaîne en argent et portait comme pendentif un diamant taillé en forme de cœur et un chandelier en or qui s'était transmis de génération en génération depuis très longtemps. Ils n'avaient pris que les meubles et avaient laissé tous les souvenirs auxquels ils étaient pourtant attachés. Elle posa son regard sur un gros album photo qu'elle prit.

Elle alla ensuite dehors, dans une clairière qu'elle trouvait magique quand elle était petite, s'assit au pied d'un grand chêne, face à un lac qui reflétait à merveille le crépuscule. Sa surface était parfaitement lisse et le regard de Hermione fut attiré par quelques petites ondulations à la surface de l'eau. Il y avait une biche et son faon.  
Hermione les observa attentivement. Ce petit faon avait sa mère. Alors qu'elle avait été élevée par la sienne jusqu'à sa majorité, le petit faon quitterait sa mère quand il serait assez grand pour vivre seul, et ce manège recommencerait éternellement, car la vie est un cycle qui comporte la mort, et que sans la mort, la vie ne serait plus suffisamment importante.  
Elle pleura à chaudes larmes en se souvenant de ses parents et, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer, sombra dans le pays des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars en l'occurrence.  
Une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux couleur chocolat, au nez qui n'avait rien à envier aux sculpture grecques, au front bien formé caché derrière ses merveilleux cheveux couleur miel, frisés de la même manière que ceux d'Hermione.  
Elle avait un aspect bienveillant et murmurait doucement « Mione ».  
Puis, son visage changea et elle fut bientôt l'incarnation même de la peur. Ce brusque changement glaça Hermione jusqu'au sang. Un homme dont il était impossible de voir le visage tentait de l'emporter mais la femme se débattait, aidée par la force de la terreur.  
Elle dit à Hermione d'une voix qui n'était plus douce mais déformée par la peur :  
« Hermione, une lourde menace pèse sur tes épaules. Protèges-toi Hermione. N'oublies pas ce que je vais te dire : Avance, reviens, imagine, crois. N'oublies pas. »  
Puis elle poussa un hurlement déchirant et Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était toujours sous l'arbre et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.  
« Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais je la vengerais, promit Hermione. »

Elle aurait eu beaucoup de raisons de douter de l'authenticité de ce rêve mais, pour elle, la question ne se posait même pas. Elle se contentait d'y croire.

Qui était cette femme ? Qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait il ? Pourquoi l'avait elle appelée ? La connaissait-elle ? Que lui avait-elle dit ? Pourquoi ?  
Ces questions tourmentèrent Hermione alors qu'elle faisait sa valise mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Un partie de sa tête lui disait « Ce n'était qu'un rêve, le fruit de ton imagination ». L'autre partie de sa tête lui disait « C'était trop réel, quelqu'un a voulu communiquer avec toi... ».  
Elle ne savait pas quelle partie croire mais elle se posait des questions. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. Hagrid devait arriver bientôt pour aller à la gare de King's Cross. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Hermione ouvrit au gardien des clés de Poudlard. Il prit la valise d'Hermione et ils partirent ensemble sur la moto volante de Hagrid. Hermione aurait pu aller à la gare en transplanant mais ce n'était pas très sécurisé et Voldemort était bien trop présent pour que quiconque se risque à se promener seul. Surtout Hermione qui était une "Sang-De-Bourbe" autrement dit, pas une sorcière de souche. Le voyage fut effectué dans le silence le plus total, excepté les vrombissements de la moto. Ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross et Hermione franchit la barrière pour aller sur le quai 9 3/4. Un grand train rouge était déjà là. Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur le quai où les parents disaient tendrement au revoir à leur progéniture.  
Elle s'installa dans un compartiment du train, seule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. De se résigner.  
Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
Madame McGonagall parla à la jeune fille alors que cette dernière était toujours dans le pays des songes et la concernée sursauta.  
« Mademoiselle Granger, venez dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef, je vous prie. »  
Hermione suivit le professeur en passant devant les compartiments. Madame McGonagall entra dans un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, était un Mangemort qui avait eu pour mission l'an dernier de tuer le professeur Dumbledore, le regretté directeur de Poudlard.  
Il la regardait d'un air dégoûté et les yeux emplis d'un indicible mépris mais Hermione ne le remarqua même pas, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Mme McGonagall partit pour vérifier que tous les élèves étaient installés. Il avait été décidé qu'il y aurait une année sans directeur pour honorer feu Dumbledore. Alors, Madame McGonagall devait cumuler les fonctions de directrice adjointe et elle devait remplir les fiches d'administration assurant le bon fonctionnement de l'école.  
« Granger, pourquoi reste tu ici ? Tu voulais me voir ? Dit Drago Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard. »  
Hermione ne l'entendit pas.  
« Oh, Granger, quand je parles, je veux avoir à la fois des réponses convenables et une exécution de mes ordres. »  
Toujours pas de réponses.  
Drago, indigné de cette non-attention de la jeune Sang-de-Bourbe hurla :  
« Granger ! »  
Sursaut. Elle était troublée mais ses pensées redevinrent limpides.  
« Tu n'as pas compris que je réfléchissais Malefoy ? Dit elle sèchement. J'avoue que tu ne dois pas savoir ce que c'est. Réfléchir, c'est quand on...  
- Va-t-en !  
- Je suis censée obéir ?  
- C'est à la fois un ordre et un conseil, dit Drago qui avait perdu presque tout son Sang Froid.  
- Ohhh ! J'ai droit à un conseil du Grand-Drago-Malefoy ! Quelle chance !  
- Dégage !

- Figure toi mon cher « prince-des-serpentards », que je ne bougerais pas tant que Madame McGonagall ne me l'aura pas dit car il faut qu'elle m'explique mon rôle de préfète-en-chef.

- Dégage !

- Tu te sens intelligent à me dire de partir alors que un professeur m'a dit de rester ici ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir !  
- Arrête de me regarder alors, dit Hermione d'un ton faussement gêné.  
- Je ne veux pas sentir ta présence.  
- Arrête de respirer. Ta mort serait ma plus grande joie.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir que tu es là ! hurla Malefoy qui, cette fois, avait perdu son sang-froid pour de bon. »

Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte du fait qu'habituellement, il avait toujours une expression impassible et posée, en toute circonstance, lorsqu'il n'affichait pas un regard chargé de mépris. Le jeune Malefoy était constamment sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait failli tuer Dumbledore.  
« Ne réfléchis pas. Tu devrais y arriver facilement. Si je te donnais l'ordre dans l'autre sens, j'avoue que j'en demanderais trop à Monsieur-Le-Prince-Des-Serpentards."  
La réaction de Drago fut alors instinctive. Il sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège à Hermione. La baguette de Drago lui glissa des mains.  
« Vous commencez bien l'année, Malefoy, dit madame McGonagall. Je vous donne une retenue. »

Mme McGonagall leur expliqua leur rôle de préfets-en-chefs ainsi que l'endroit où elle devrait les retrouver après le repas de bienvenue.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller dans les compartiments de leur choix tandis qu'elle expliquait leur rôle aux préfets.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent le compartiment pour retrouver celui de leurs amis respectifs. Ragaillardie par sa dispute avec Malefoy, Hermione s'empressa de retrouver ses amis. C'était une sorte de retour aux normes, et cette haine mutuelle avait toujours été présente, c'était pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeurs.

Lorsque Hermione arriva, elle vit tous les regards se poser sur elle.

« Tu étais où ? Demanda Ron. On pensait que tu avait loupé le train et on s'inquiétait pour toi.

- J'étais dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chefs, expliqua Hermione.

- Ah, oui. C'est vrai, se rappela Ron.

- Qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef avec qui tu devras partager ta salle commune ? Demanda Harry.

- Drago Malefoy, répondit Hermione.

- Sérieux, il est préfet-en-chef ? Demanda Ginny.

- Tous les Malefoy l'on été. Ils doivent payer, certainement, supposa Hermione.

- Mais je n'en reviens pas que les professeurs l'aient accepté, s'étonna Harry.

- Ils doivent manquer d'argent, plaisanta Ron. »

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas vrai. L'école Poudlard avait le plus gros compte en banque de Gringott.

À ce moment là, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Seamus et Dean firent leur entrée.

« Il n'y avait plus aucun compartiment de vide, expliqua Luna, on peut rester avec vous ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. On n'a qu'a bien se serrer !

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Seamus.

- Oh oui ! Répondit Ron. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis parti en Australie avec le travail de mon père ! C'était trop bien ! Leur nourriture est super bonne ! J'allais à la plage tous les jours et je suis même allé nager avec les requins. C'était dément ! On a visiter des aquarium, des zoos... il y a même un endroit où on voit des pingouins !

- Moi, dit Luna, je suis restée chez moi et on est allé pêcher des bulborus tous les jours, mon père et moi ! Il m'a promis que l'année prochaine, on irait trouver des animaux sauvages dans la savane et que l'année d'après, on irait chercher des dragons. Mon père a reproduit une statue de Gryffondor ! Il dit qu'il va aussi faire les deux autres maisons après ! Il va faire Salazard avec une langue fourchue ! Ça lui correspond bien vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Si ! Répondit Hermione.

- Moi, je suis allé en Jamaïque avec Seamus ! Dit Dean Thomas. On est majeurs mais on y est quand même allés avec mes parents. Là-bas c'est trop bien ! Il y a du soleil toute la journée et les filles sont super craquantes ! J'ai réussi à en séduire deux !

- Moi, j'en ai séduit quatre, dit Seamus.

- Tu as utilisé un sortilège ! Rigola Dean.

- N'importe quoi ! Je fais craquer les filles, c'est malgré moi. Dit Seamus avec une fausse modestie.

- Je pense que Ron a oublié de préciser que nous sommes partis tous les trois avec Hermione, en Australie. On y est allé pendant tout le mois d'Août et ensuite je suis resté chez Ron et Hermione a dit qu'elle voulait voir ses parents, précisa Harry.

- Bah... moi aussi je suis partie ! Fit remarquer Ginny.

- Je crois que tout le monde s'en doute si vous êtes partis en famille, rétorqua Seamus.

- Même. En fait Ron, tu as oublié de préciser que tu n'avais pas nagé avec les dauphins parce que tu avais trop peur de te faire manger alors qu'il y avait un petit garçon de huit ans dans l'eau.

- Traîtresse ! Rougit le rouquin.

- Ça t'apprendra à m'oublier ! »

Hermione eu du mal à retenir ses larmes tandis que les autres se moquaient du roux. Elle ne les avait finalement pas beaucoup vus, ses parents finalement. Ils étaient partis. Elle ne les reverrait pas.

« Juste avant de partir, on a fêté le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse l'aimer... raconta Harry.

- N'oublie pas que c'est une demi-Vélane, fit remarquer Hermione.

- C'est vrai, admit Ginny. N'empêche que c'est une grosse idiote !

- Bah... il y a pire la défendit Ron.

- Moi, dit Neville, j'ai passé les vacances avec ma grand-mère et on est parti voir ma famille en Andalousie. Il y a des oliviers partout et une chaleur de chaudron !

- Tu es allé à Grenade ? Le questionna Hermione.

- Non, j'ai passé toutes les vacances dans la maison de mon oncle, répondit Neville.

- Et c'était bien ? Demanda Luna.

- Oui, trop ! En plus, il y avait une piscine privée très grande ! Se rappela le jeune Londubat.

- La mer, c'est mieux ! Se vanta Ron.

- Oui, bah une piscine, c'est mieux que rien ! Se défendit Neville.

- Oui, et la mer, c'est mieux que tout ! Continua Ron.

- J'ai pêché en Jamaïque ! Les interrompit Seamus. J'ai attrapé un poisson gros comme ça ! Dit il en écartant les mains au maximum.

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le poisson qui t'a attrapé, fit remarquer Dean tandis que tout le monde riait. Tu es tombé dans l'eau, je te rappelle !

- Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le dire, se plaignit Seamus.

- C'est le prix à payer quand on a trop d'orgueil, rétorqua Dean.

- N'importe quoi, soupira Seamus. On s'est fait des amis, Jonathan et Matt il sont vraiment très sympathiques. Maintenant, on va aller les voir tous les ans !

- Ce sont des moldus ? Questionna Ron.

- Non, des sorciers. Apparemment, ils ont aussi une école là-bas, se rappela Dean.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit Ron.

- Moi non plus, affirma Ginny.

- Moi pareil, répondit Harry.

- Pareil pour moi, déclara Luna.

- Je ne connaissais pas non plus, leur apprit Seamus..

- Comment s'appelle l'école ? Demanda Ginny.

- Euh... Trinad... balbutia Dean.

- Trinidad, je crois. Dit Hermione. C'est étrange comme nom, tout de même pour une école moldue. Qu'a la trinité à voir la dedans ? Ils ne sont pas catholique pourtant, ni même croyants, tout simplement...

- Oui c'est ça, l'interrompit Seamus.

- Tu connais ? S'étonna Dean.

- Oui, c'était dans le livre « Tout sur les écoles de sorcellerie. » expliqua Hermione.

- Je ne connais pas, affirma Ginny.

- Moi non plus, dit Harry.

- Pareil, ajouta Luna.

- Moi, pareil, commenta Dean.

- Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant aujourd'hui, précisa Seamus.

- Vous êtes tous des incultes ! Plaisanta Ron alors que lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. C'est bizarre, le chariot de friandise n'est toujours pas passé, fit-il remarquer. J'avais pris de l'argent juste pour ça !

- Glouton ! Se moqua Ginny.

- Gros gourmand ! Rajouta Hermione.

- Bah, c'est la vérité, il n'est toujours pas passé, le défendit Harry. »

Et il ne passa pas de tout le trajet. Les amis se changèrent. Quand ils revinrent chacun dans leur compartiment après s'être changé dans des endroits différents, ils n'avaient plus aucun sujet de conversation et le silence devint vite pesant.

« Qui se propose pour lancer un sujet de conversation ? Demanda Seamus.

- Hum... il fait très beau, aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ? Proposa Ron.

- Il y a des nuages et il pleut, fit remarquer Ginny. Il faut trouver autre chose. »

Il en fut ainsi un certain temps, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à parler des équipes de Quidditch et de la compétition européenne qui avait lieu en ce moment. Ils sortirent sur le quai quand le train s'arrêta.

Hermione partagea une calèche avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Luna, Seamus, Dean et Neville en prirent une autre.

Les garçons et Ginny ne manquèrent pas les yeux rougis d'Hermione et son air songeur, mais ils ne le firent pas remarquer à la concernée. Et ils avaient raison. Elle n'était pas prête d'en parler.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense château et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et Luna à la table des Serdaigles.

Ils assistèrent au discours du choixpeau et à la répartition des élèves de première année.

Mme McGonagall présenta aussi un nouvel élève, Michaël Wolfe, que le choixpeau décida d'envoyer à Poufsouffle. C'était un jeune homme très maigre, qui semblait fragile. Il avait les yeux bleus fermés à moitié par des paupières lourdes et épaisses. On pouvait y apercevoir une lueur d'intelligence et l'impression qu'il pouvait déchiffrer les gens d'un seul regard. Il avait un nez fin, des joues creuses et des lèvres très fines. Sa tête était sans cesse penchée un peu vers la droite comme si il essayait de mieux comprendre ainsi. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier de beau mais il avait du charme.

Enfin, les plats apparurent et tous furent bien heureux de manger après ce long trajet.

« Tu pars déjà Herm' ? S'étonna Harry.

- Mme McGonagall m'attend. »

A la table des Serpentards, au même moment, Hermione, en tendant l'oreille, pu entendre :

« Tu pars déjà, Dray ?

- La vieille harpie m'attend. »

Hermione et Drago retrouvèrent leur professeur de métamorphose devant la salle de bain des préfets.

« Je sais que vous trouvez cette salle de bain superbe alors j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous en aurez l'accès cette année également. Le mot de passe est toujours « fraîcheur des pins », ça ne change pas. Vous dormirez comme prévu dans vos dortoirs, vous aurez des tours de garde trois fois par semaine et vous vous chargerez de tâches administratives différentes tout au long de l'année, tels que le menu de Halloween ou encore l'organisation d'autres choses. En tant que Préfets-en-chef, vous aurez pour mission d'appliquer le règlement avec sérieux et de ne pratiquer aucun favoritisme, vous m'entendez ? Il vous faut avant tout être objectif. »

La directrice les congédia et chacun retourna vers son dortoir, l'une au septième étage et l'autre au sous-sol. Hermione marcha pensivement jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et se réfugia dans son dortoir. Elle se prépara très rapidement puis s'allongea dans son lit, ne voulant pas avoir à faire aux autres filles de son année, Parvati et Lavande entre autre.

Elle ferma les yeux et elle sentit les larmes couler sous ses paupières. Ces seuls mots arrivaient toujours à son esprit « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Elle ne pouvait empêcher le remord de l'habiter. Elle avait pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait, de ça elle en était foncièrement certaine, mais subsistait ce doute, toujours et encore, présent à chaque moment de sa misérable existence.

Malgré tout, Hermione trouvait qu'elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie pour camoufler sa peine. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle aurait pu faire une belle carrière en tant qu'actrice.

Sa mère ne lui dirait plus rien, à elle, désormais. À cette pensée, elle éclata en sanglot. Combien de larmes avait-elle versées ? Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à eux ?

Hermione s'endormit après avoir évacué toutes les larmes de son corps.

La même jeune femme apparut, mais cette fois elle était joyeuse.  
« Tu es plus forte que tu ne pourrais le croire. Tes pouvoirs ne doivent plus être scellés, ils t'appartiennent de droit au nom de l'offrande. »  
La jeune femme disparut et Hermione sentit une énorme force surgir en elle.

**Ce chapitre t'a plu ? Ou pas ? Allez, lâche un commentaire ! ( Je ne reprends pas du tout Norman )**

**Alors des questions ?**

**Sinon, bah... je sais pas quoi dire, juste... au revoir !**

**Bisous, à la prochaine !**


End file.
